


Case 1:Stabbed Through the Heart

by Haedonrocks



Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [1]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, I hope I don't get sued, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: This is Vivi's first case and she wants to make a good impression on it. After a murder of an employee who works at FOR(Future Organization Remedy), she needs more than talking to suspects in order to find the right killer.
Relationships: Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867
Kudos: 3





	1. Stabbed Through the Heart: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this on Tumblr, and I have all the information on there to tell you about the story. This is my first story based on Criminal Case and I'm excited.

The story starts where the gang are at the Mystery Skulls Headquarters which was a sold place that the police were able to get them. Vivi is reading her spell book, Arthur is fixing some things, and Mystery is sleeping. All of a sudden Lewis comes in the room saying that the police called in a murder to be solved.

Vivi Yukino: Where at Lewis?

Lewis Pepper: In an alleyway, where that italian restaurant Fazali’s is at.

Vivi Yukino: I’ll go to the scene, right now, alert the others. 

Lewis Pepper: I will. 

At the scene, a body was sitting close to the wall. His hand over the wound where his heart is. The victim was a male, blond hair, white, and was wearing a t-shirt with cargo shorts. Vivi found his wallet and a trash can which she can dig through. 

Vivi Yukino: That man is dead, it looks like he was stabbed in the heart. 

Vivi Yukino: There his wallet, maybe I can find out who he is.

Vivi Yukino: And the trash can looks like someone tampered it. Lets see what I can find.

Maria Eren: Excuse me, do you know where my cigarettes are? 

Vivi Yukino: Sorry Mam, this is a crime scene. You need to go home.

Maria Eren: A crime scene here? But this is my home.

Vivi Yukino: Oh, then stay here, I’m going to ask you some questions.

Vivi Yukino: Even if this is the first case, I will not let this killer go.

She then send the body to her body examiner, Danny Lins and searched the victim’s wallet. In it contained a Driver’s licence that had the name Joshua Malf along with a note of a phone number that said “Call me Josh, we need to talk”.

Vivi Yukino: So the victim’s name is Joshua Malf. And it also says “Call me Josh, we need to talk” with an unknown phone number. 

She dials the phone number and pressed call. 

Justin Blane: Hello, who is this?

Vivi Yukino: It’s the police, do you know Joshua Malf?

Justin Blane: Yeah, I’m his best friend. Is he ok?

Vivi Yukino: I may have some bad news for you, just met me at the Mystery Skulls HQ. 

Vivi then digs through a trashcan to find a bloody handkerchief.

Vivi Yukino: A bloody handkerchief? This has to be from the killer. I need to get this to the lab right away. 

She sends the bloody handkerchief to the lab chief, Samantha Romenz. Now she goes to where Maria Eren is at and decides to talk to her.

Maria Eren is female, white, age 34, height is 5.4, has green eyes, dark hair and weights at 154 pounds. 

Vivi Yukino: So, miss...

Maria Eren: Eren, Maria Eren. 

Vivi Yukino: Ok Maria, where were you on the day of the murder?

Maria Eren: Well I wanted to go for a walk and I came back because I forgot my cigarettes. 

Vivi Yukino: Ok, you said that you live here. Can you explain?

Maria Eren: Well to be honest, I’m homeless. I lost my money in the stock market and now I’m living in this alleyway to survive. 

Vivi Yukino: Ok then, I’ll come back later to ask you more questions.

Vivi goes to the headquarters to speak with Justin Blane: the victim’s best friend. 

Justin Blane is male, white, age 27, height is 5.7, has brown eyes, brown hair, and weights at 167 pounds.

Justin Blane: Is Josh ok? I hope he is.

Vivi Yukino: I’m sorry to say this, but he was found murdered. 

Justin Blane: No, this can’t be. (Breaks down in tears) Who would kill my best friend?

Vivi Yukino: That's what I want to know. Is there anyone that hated him?

Justin Blane: Not really, I don’t think. He was a nice guy. Very friendly.

Vivi Yukino: Alright, well in his wallet I found a note saying that you need to talk to him. What was it about?

Justin Blane: I wanted to talk about his drinking problem. He kept drinking a lot.

Vivi Yukino: Ok, well I think that’s all I needed. 

Justin Blane: I can’t believe he’s dead. We used to go to this restaurant called Fazali’s where we would drink and talked about our lives. 

Vivi Yukino: Joshua goes to Fazali’s? Thanks for the info. 

Vivi goes to the Fazali’s that was next to the crime scene. She finds a check on a table that had the victim’s name on it. 

Vivi Yukino: Wow, this place looks nice. Hey, this check has the victim’s name on it. It looks like Josh gave this check to the chef: Benzuli Folito. Let’s find this Benzuili and see if he knew the victim.

Benzuli Folito is male, italian, age 56, green eyes, has brown hair with some grey hair on the sides with a beard, and weighs at 187 pounds. 

Benzuli Folito: Hello there miss, would you like to try our special dish? It’s spaghetti with salad on top. 

Vivi Yukino: I would love to, but I’m here because there was a murder next to your restaurant. 

Benzuli Folito: Oh Mio! A Murder?! This would be bad for business. 

Vivi Yukino: That’s why I’m here to solve it. Did you know Joshua Milf well?

Benzuli Folito: Joshua!? Why, he was my best customer here along with his friend Justin Blane. I don’t know who would kill him.

Vivi Yukino: Me neither, I found a check made by Joshua. What was the check for?

Benzuli Folito: Oh, he was just paying for his food. He usually pays in checks instead of cash. I don’t know why. I really hope you find his killer miss. 

Vivi Yukino: I will Mr. Follito. I’ll talk to you later if I need you again.

At the headquarters, Vivi heads down to the laboratory to find out more of the bloody handkerchief. The Lab Chief was Samantha Romenz. She was female, white, age 23, blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a lab coat.

Vivi Yukino: Hey Samantha, how are you liking your first day so far?

Samantha Romenz: It’s going good, thank you for letting me do this kind of stuff. 

Vivi Yukino: Your welcome, did you take a look at that handkerchief?

Samantha Romenz: Sure did, I check the blood and its victims. Your killer must’ve used this to wipe their hands. 

Vivi Yukino: Nice. Anything else that can help us track them down?

Samantha Romenz: Unfortunately, I couldn’t find any DNA on the handkerchief, but I did find something else. On the handkerchief, I found traces of garlic, bread crumbs, and cheese. From my experience with cooking, these are ingredients to garlic bread.

Vivi Yukino: So the killer eats garlic bread? Today would be their last day to eat them before they get sent to prison. 

She adds this evidence to her paper. Then she went over to the morgue where the body examiner: Danny Lin. He was male, black, age 27, had black hair, brown eyes, and had a lab coat. 

Vivi Yukino: Hey Danny, did you took a look at the body?

Danny Lin: Sure did, it seems like the victim took a blow to the heart. Killing him in seconds. Now here's where things get weird. I looked at the knife wound and see what knife would make that shape.

Vivi Yukino: And?

Danny Lin: Well, I didn’t need David to tell me that the killer used a metal butterknife.

Vivi Yukino: A butterknife? How can the killer stab him that easily? 

Danny Lin: Well, I also saw that one of his ribs broke while stabbing him made me believe that his killer is strong.

Vivi Yukino: So the killer is strong? That’s something I should write down.

She then writes it down to her notebook and heads to the lobby where Lewis is at.

Lewis Pepper: So what do you have so far Vivi? 

Vivi Yukino: Well, I know that the victim’s name is Joshua Milf. He’s been stabbed by a butterknife. 

Lewis Pepper: Ok, anything else?

Vivi Yukino: I also know that the killer eats garlic bread and very strong. I have met a couple of suspects. A homeless woman named Maria Eren said that she wasn’t there during the murder. His best friend Justin Blane is devastated over his death. And the chef Benzuni Folito at Fazali’s said he was his best customer. I need to find new clues that can get me somewhere.

Arthur Kingsmen: And I can. Because I know where the victim works at.


	2. Stabbed Through the Heart: Chapter 2

Vivi Yukino: So, Joshua Milf was killed by a butterknife. We know the killer eats garlic bread and is strong. Most of the suspects like the guy but I’m running out of places to be at.

Arthur Kingsmen: Well I can help you. I know where your victim works at. 

Vivi Yukino: Really? Where at?

Arthur Kingsmen: I looked at his profile page and it says that he works at FOR: Future Organization Remedy. It’s a place where people prescribe their medicine at. He’s mostly a delivery guy.

Vivi Yukino: So he works as a delivery guy for FOR. I’ll check it out. 

Vivi heads down to the building where she meets two security guards.

Security guard #1: Sorry miss, no trespassing. 

Vivi Yukino: I’m here because I’m investigating Joshua Milf’s murder.

Security Guard #2: I see, come inside. His workplace is where we store the trucks at. 

Vivi Yukino: Ok, thank you officers. 

Vivi goes to the victim’s workplace where she finds a document, a picture frame, and the victim’s phone. 

Vivi Yukino: So, this is where the victim works at. Anyways, I found a document about the last delivery. I can try to see who made the report. A picture with the victim. But who is the woman beside her? I can go to the database to find her. The victim’s phone. Now that’s the jackpot right there. I can send it to Arthur to find anything good. I know I can catch the killer, I just have to believe it. 

She sends the phone to Arthur and looks through the file report and finds the name Jack Newman. 

Vivi Yukino: Bingo, it says here that Jack Newman, his boss told the victim of a missing shipping of painkillers. Lets see what he has to say. 

She then examines the woman’s picture. She discovers that the woman’s name is Sue Denim. The victim’s girlfriend.

Vivi Yukino: So the woman’s name is Sue Denim. It says that she’s Joshua’s girlfriend. I really hate breaking the news to her. 

Jack Newman is male, white, age 31, black hair, green eyes, is 5.6 tall, and weights at 145. 

Jack Newman: Can I help you ma’am, I have a tight schedule and I can’t be late.

Vivi Yukino: Well, I’m sorry to bother you but one of your employees was murdered today. Did you know Joshua Milf?

Jack Newman: Mr.Milf is dead? Now I know why he won’t answer my calls.

Vivi Yukino: Was it about the missing shipment? 

Jack Newman: Yes, how did you know? (Sighs) It doesn’t matter anyway now he’s dead, Mr.Milf was supposed to bring the supply of painkillers right to the stores. But then the workers there said they didn’t receive the painkillers. 

Vivi Yukino: Did you believe that Joshua stole them? 

Jack Newman: Of course I did. He was the last one who had them. Now that he’s dead, those painkillers are long gone. 

Vivi Yukino: I hope you didn’t kill him out of some missing pain killers Mr. Newman.

She then went over to Sue Denim’s apartment to tell her the news of her dead boyfriend.

Sue Denim is female, hispanic, age 28 dark hair, black eyes, 5.5 tall, and 137 weight.

Sue Denim: Hi there, need something?

Vivi Yukino: Well I’m working for the police and I’m here to tell you that Joshua Milf has been murdered. 

Sue Denim: What!? Joshy’s dead!? I can’t! This has to be a joke!

Vivi Yukino: This is not a joke. He’s really dead.

Sue Denim: (Starts crying) How could this happen? I loved him!

Vivi Yukino: How was your relationship with Joshua?

Sue Denim: We were very much in love. We used to go on dates, eating garlic bread. He even let me workout with him and his best friend Justin. 

Vivi Yukino: I’m really sorry to hear this, but if you have anything else for his murder, then come see me.

She then goes back to the lab to see if Arthur had looked through the phone. 

Vivi Yukino: Have you looked at that phone Arthur?

Arthur Kingsmen: Sure did and you won’t believe what I found. 

shows video:

Joshua Milf: So Maria, still poor? I hope so, your money isn’t going anywhere except the FOR. 

Maria Eren: You get that camera out of my face! I want you to leave right now or I’ll call the cops!

Joshua Milf: Ha! Call the cops, like they’ll trust someone who’s addicted to morphine. 

Maria Eren: GET OUT NOW!!

Video ends:

Vivi Yukino: Holy moly! Seems like Joshua was pushing Maria’s buttons. 

Arthur Kingsmen: Yeah. And I looked on Maria’s page and it showed that Maria had a criminal record of using illegal medication.

Vivi Yukino: That must be the morphine that Joshua was talking about. I’m going to have another chat with Maria.

She goes back to the alleyway to see Maria smoking her cigarettes.

Maria Eren: Back again? I thought you were done with me.

Vivi Yukino: Not exactly, it seems like Joshua knew about your addiction and the bankruptcy.

Maria Eren; Don’t even say his name anymore. That guy was a total jerk. Kept making fun of me for my addiction. He thought that I was a nobody who didn’t deserve the chance at recovering again. 

Vivi Yukino; And now he’s dead. That makes you a prime suspect in this case Ms. Eren. 

Maria Eren: Look I may have been poor and keep living on garlic bread, but I didn’t kill him. 

After the talk, she went to the HQ to figure out what to do next. 

Vivi Yukino: Man, what a ride that was. I’ve met two more suspects. Jack Newman, the victim’s boss who was not happy with him losing a shipment of painkillers and the victim’s girlfriend Sue Denim who loved him. Now what? Oh, right the restaurant closes at 9PM, I should do one more sweep.

She then went back to the restaurant, to the tables to find a dish tray and a faded note. 

Vivi Yukino: Hmm, a dish tray, maybe I can find something here. And a note, but it’s faded. Hopefully I can dust it off. 

She looked in the tray to find a bloody butterknife. 

Vivi Yukino: A butterknife! This must be the one that killed Joshua. I need to get this straight to the lab right away. 

She sends it to the lab and dusts the paper off to see a threatening note from Benzuli to Joshua. 

Vivi Yukino: Its a threat to Joshua. “Keep your mouth shut or I’ll make it shut.” This was by Benzuli, the chef. Why would he threaten the victim if he said that he was his best customer? Something isn’t right here. I need to talk to Benzuli again.

She finds Benzuli Folito in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. 

Benzuli Folito: Miss, what are you doing here again? I was about to close up. 

Vivi Yukino: I found a threatening note you gave to Joshua. Care to explain?

Benzuli Folito: Oh dear, I thought I threw that away. The truth is, Joshua caught me smoking on the job. He said he’ll report me to the officials if I kept smoking. 

Vivi Yukino: Did he?

Benzuli Folito: Mama Mia! If he did, I wouldn’t be here cooking garlic bread. In fact it’s pretty good, you should try some. 

Vivi Yukino: I don’t care about your garlic bread, but if you killed him over you smoking addiction, your going to lose more than your job.

Vivi then went to the lab to see about the butterknife. 

Vivi Yukino: So David, what do you have about the butterknife.

David Kole: Well, I can tell you that this is the murder weapon that killed Joshua. His blood was on blade.

Vivi Yukino: That’s good, anything else that can help me?

David Kole: Well there was some black smudge on the handle and Samantha took a look at. She believes that the black stuff came from a cigarette. And since the killer used the knife to kill Joshua.

Vivi Yukino: The killer smokes. And if I’m right, Maria was smoking a cigarette when I was talking to her. I’ll add these things in my notebook. 

She went back to the lobby to go over the things she now knows. 

Vivi Yukino: Let me go over what I know. So, the killer smokes cigarettes and I also know that Benzuli has that smoking problem. Speaking of, I can’t believe he would threaten Joshua so he wouldn’t lose his job. And I still need to find out who stabbed Joshua Milf in the heart. 

Lewis Pepper: Hey, Vivi. We have a problem. You know one of your suspects Sue Denim right?

Vivi Yukino: Yeah, why?

Lewis Pepper: She’s standing on top of her apartment saying she’s going to jump!


	3. Stabbed Through the Heart: Chapter 3

Vivi Yukino: So from what I’ve gotten, Joshua have some enemies but claim they didn’t kill him. And yet his best friend and his girlfriend said he was a good person. I don’t know who’s lying or not.

Lewis Pepper: We have a serious issue. You know Sue Denim, one of your suspects? 

Vivi Yukino: Yeah, why?

Lewis Pepper: Well, she’s on top of her apartment building saying she’s going to jump off.

Vivi Yukino: What!? I need to stop her immediately!

At the top of the apartment building, she finds Sue on the ledge, looking down.

Sue Denim: Goodbye, cruel world.

Vivi Yukino: Stop! Don’t do this Sue, you’re too young to die.

Sue Denim: What’s the point. Joshy’s dead, I can’t stop my smoking addiction, and I lost my job! Give me one reason why I shouldn’t.

Vivi Yukino: Think about your family and friends, they’ll be sad if you killed yourself. Plus, Joshua doesn’t want you to do this. He wants you to be alive and well.

Sue Denim: (Starts crying) Your right, Joshy doesn’t want me dead. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over.

Vivi Yukino: It’s okay. I’m gonna bring you over to the police so they can help you feel better. 

Sue Denim: Thank you, I’m glad that you cared about me. 

Vivi Yukino: I care about everyone except the person who killed Joshua. 

After she drops off Sue, she thinks in the car where to go.

Vivi Yukino: Now that’s done, I should head back to the workplace to see if I missed anything else.

At the workplace, she finds a drawer and a broken watch. 

Vivi Yukino: If I know where to find clues, I would choose the drawer. And that watch looks expensive. It has the victim’s name engraved on the back. There’s way that he would’ve broken it. Somebody must’ve done it. I need to take a sample of that red stuff. 

She looks in the drawer to find a letter.

Vivi Yukino: A letter? It says it’s from Jack Newman, to Joshua Milf. I wonder what this is about. (She opens the letter.) It seems like Newman wanted to fire Joshua for stealing and breaking conduct rules. Stealing I get, but breaking conduct rules? He never told me that Joshua, broke conduct rules. I wonder what he has to say for himself.

She finds him at lobby of the building. 

Vivi Yukino: Mr. Newman, why did you want to fire Joshua for breaking conduct rules?

Jack Newman: Great, that again. Look, it wasn’t as bad as stealing a package of painkillers. But it was worse when he drank on the job! He drank at least 4 beers a day. And because of that, he kept distracting the other workers. It was so bad that I had to smoke a whole pack of cigarettes because of him. It was his fault that the company was failing!

Vivi Yukino: I don’t know about failing, but if I find out you killed him for being drunk, then you have more problems ahead of you.

Vivi took the sample of the red liquid from the broken watch.

Vivi Yukino: Let’s see what Samantha comes up with.

At least an hour later.

Vivi Yukino: What did you find out about that red liquid from the watch?

Samantha Romenz: Well I found at least two samples from the watch. The first one was red wine and it seemed that someone spitted it on the watch.

Vivi Yukino: That was spit? Who was it that spirited on it?

Samantha Romenz: That’s why I said two, the second sample was saliva. I found traces of DNA in it and analyzed it to know that the spit was from a certain Justin Blane.

Vivi Yukino: Justin Blane? Why would he destroy and spit on his best friends watch? He has some explaining to do.

She drove to Justin’s apartment and knocked on his door.

Justin Blane: Hi there again. Is there something wrong?

Vivi Yukino: Yeah there is. Why did you break Joshua’s watch?

Justin Blane: So I did destroy it?

Vivi Yukino: You don’t remember?

Justin Blane: No, I was drunk. I must’ve blacked out when I drank too much of that red wine. 

Vivi Yukino: Why break the watch anyway.

Justin Blane: Because that idiot lied in front of my face! You see, he asked me for some money so he can pay for rehab to help him stop being an alcoholic. I thought it was a good idea, so I gave him at least 500$.

Vivi Yukino: Wow, that’s a lot.

Justin Blane: I know. The next day, I saw him in the bar, drinking beer and showing everyone there his new watch. And I know that he used my money to buy his stupid watch. I had to smoke cigarettes and eat the leftover garlic bread from Fazali’s. Speaking of which, I should ask Benzuli what protein he used to lift those 60 pound weights at the gym. 

Vivi Yukino: I know what he did was wrong, but if you killed him over the money, then your going to workout in prison.

At the lobby where Vivi is going over the new things she collected.

Vivi Yukino: Man, Joshua sure made a lot of enemies in a just a few days. His own boss tried to fire him for getting drunk on the job while his best friend hated him for lying about the rehab. And then there’s Sue who almost killed herself. At least she still loves Joshua. But it’s not enough to catch the killer. I need to go back to the scene of the crime. 

Vivi drives back to the alleyway, she finds a broken, bloody glass piece and a pack of open cigarettes. 

Vivi Yukino: Nice, I found some cigarettes. David said the killer smoked before stabbing Joshua with the knife, so this has to be the killers stash. There’s a stain on top of the box. And this glass has blood on it. It might have been used in a struggle. Lets get a sample of both of these things and get them to Samantha as soon as possible, I won’t let this killer escape. 

Vivi takes the samples from the cigarette case and the glass piece and sended them to Samantha.

At least 2 hours later.

Vivi Yukino: Samantha, what did you collect from the samples I gave you?

Samantha Romenz: First. I can tell you from the bloody glass piece, I found two blood types on there. The first one was the victim’s. The second one was someone with O positive blood.

Vivi Yukino: So, the killer is O positive. What about the cigarette case?

Samantha Romenz: Second, the cigarette case had part of DNA of saliva. But it was too damaged the only thing I could find was that your killer is a man. 

Vivi Yukino: The killer is male. He better make sure what he has to say for himself in front of the judge. 

Vivi writes this down and reviews what she has gotten.

Vivi Yukino: This is it. Time to arrest Joshua Milf’s killer.

Arrest the killer:

Maria Eren: Eats garlic bread, smokes cigarettes, female, O+

Justin Blane: Eats garlic bread, strong, smokes cigarettes, male, O+

Benzuli Ponoli: Eats garlic bread, strong, smokes cigarettes, male, AB

Jack Newman: Smokes cigarettes, male, O+

Sue Denim: Eats garlic bread, strong, smokes cigarettes, female, O+

She brings the killer to the headquarters and into the interrogation room

Vivi Yukino: Justin Blane, you're under arrest for the murder of your best friend.

Justin Blane: What? Me, kill Joshua? This has to be a mistake. 

Vivi Yukino: It’s no mistake. You left cigarette stains on the butterknife you used to stab Joshua in the heart with.

Justin Blane: So? Everyone smokes, just ask anyone.

Vivi Yukino: Yeah, but some of them don’t eat garlic bread unlike you. You left the garlic bread stains on the handkerchief you used to wipe the blood off of your hands.

Justin Blane: Again, I’m not the only one. Plus what’s wrong garlic bread?

Vivi Yukino: Nothing, but yet your left your DNA on the cigarette pack you left behind, along with your blood on a glass piece you cut yourself with. Give it up Justin and tell me the truth. Did you kill him over the money or were you drunk when you killed him?

Justin: No, I was sober and it was a mistake! I didn’t mean to kill him it was self-defense!

Vivi Yukino: Self-defense? What do you mean?

Justin Blane: Well, I haven’t seen Joshua in a while and I was wondering if he was okay. So I decided to find him near that alleyway where he would drink at. When I got there, it was horrible.

Vivi Yukino: What happened? 

Justine Blane: He gone crazy. He was hitting a woman!

Vivi Yukino: What!?

Justin Blane: I thought that he was drunk at first, but when he turned around to look at me, he looked like he was possessed or something. It wasn’t him. Then he came at me angrily. He pinned me down trying to choke the life out of me. He kept saying “I’m going to kill you” over and over again. 

Vivi Yukino: Then what?

Justin Blane: I had to something, So I grabbed the nearest thing I could get and stabbed him in the heart. At first, I was angry that he did this, so I pushed that knife deeper into his heart, killing him. Then I got scared, I killed my best friend. And I didn’t know why he did this. 

Vivi Yukino: I’m really sorry to hear this, but you are going to court for the murder of Joshua.

At the courthouse: 

Judge Emily: Justin Blane, you are here by this court for the murder of Joshua Blane. How do you plead?

Justin Blane: Guilty your honor, but it was an accident, I swear.

Judge Emily: Of course you said that it was self-defense but instead of calling in your crime, you hid it and thought you can get away from it. So, the court hear by sentences you to 10 years in prison for first degree murder. 

Justin Blane: I had no choice, it was either him or me. 

At the HQ:

Lewis Pepper: Great job Vivi for your first case ever. 

Vivi Yukino: I know, I’m glad that I solved it. It’s

Arthur Kingsmen: Well don’t celebrate to early, because we have a lot of things going on our way.

Vivi Yukino: Yeah, I want to know who the woman was Justin was talking about and if she can tell us why Joshua was hitting her. 

Lewis Pepper: And plus, this was just the beginning. We got a long way ahead of us team. 


	4. Additional Investigation: Secret Subjects

Vivi was at the HQ, happy that she had solved her first murder case.

Vivi Yukino: I’m really happy that I arrested Joshua Milf’s killer. Who would ever know that his best friend would kill him accidentally? 

Lewis Pepper: I’ve seen it once. Nevertheless, I’m proud of you. But our work is not done yet. Jack Newman, one of your suspects, just called in. He says he needs your help. 

Vivi Yukino: Ok, I’ll go see what he needs. But I also need to find out who the woman Justin was talking about. 

Lewis Pepper: Don’t worry, I’ll go talk to him while you find out what Jack Newman wants.

At the HQ of FOR, Vivi meets Jack Newman at his office. 

Vivi Yukino: You wanted to see me Mr. Newman?

Jack Newman: Yes, remember the shipment of painkillers that was missing I’ve told you before? 

Vivi Yukino: Yeah, what about them?

Jack Newman: An employee of mine, just told me he thinks he found them. But the problem is that I don’t know if it’s the one or if it’s a new shipment. 

Vivi Yukino: Don’t worry, I’ll go check them out, where’s the location?

Jack Newman: By the alleyway next to the Fazali’s restaurant .

Vivi Yukino: Ok, I’ll head there and see if it’s the missing shipment. 

At the alleyway, Vivi finds a cardboard box that has been taped up with a piece of paper on the side. 

Vivi Yukino: This must be the shipment Jack was talking about. There's a piece of paper, but it looks like it was soaked by the rain. I can try to dust the rest of the paper and see what it said. 

She dusts the paper to get the whole thing.

Vivi Yukino: Perfect, good as new. It says here that these are the painkillers along with a code at the bottom. Maybe Arthur can see if the code can show when the painkillers were delivered.

At the HQ, Vivi goes down to the lab to see if Arthur is done with the shipment. 

Arthur Kingsmen: Vivi, I heard that you solved your first case.

VIvi Yukino: Thanks, it was no big deal. Anyway, did you look at the code of the shipment.

Arthur Kingsmen: Sure did. I checked out the schedule of the shipments and this one was here by a week ago. 

VIvi Yukino: Then that means we found the missing shipment. I need to get to Jack Newman straight away.

At the HQ of FOR, in Jack’s office again. 

Vivi Yukino: I have good news, I found the missing shipment. 

Jack Newman: That’s great! Now that I got the supply, I can help deliver these to the drug stores. I don’t even know how it got in the alleyway in the first place, but I’m glad to have them back. 

Vivi Yukino: Your welcome. By the way, I was wondering if you knew something strange about Joshua Milf. 

Jack Newman: Not really, except that he was drunk most of the time. But he was healthy. Didn’t take medication nor therapy. 

Vivi Yukino: I see. Thank you for telling me. 

Jack Newman: Before you go. For helping me find the missing supply, I’ll give you a token of my gratitude. 

Vivi Yukino: Thank you, I’ll spend it wisely. 

At the prison, where Lewis visited Justin Blane’s cell.

Justin Blane: Man, I can’t believe I killed my best friend.

Lewis Pepper: Next time, think of your actions. I’m here to ask you about the woman you said in your confession.

Justin Blane: Oh yeah, her. You see, I didn’t get a good look at her. I thought it was Sue Denim at first, but she had red hair, her skin was pale, and she was wearing a tight skirt. 

Lewis Pepper: Anything else?

Justin Blane: Like I said, I didn’t get a good look at her. She ran away, when Joshua attacked me. But she did leave something behind. I can’t remember what it was.

Lewis Pepper: I’ll find it. It should be a piece of cake. Your job is to stay here for murder.

At the alleyway, Lewis finds a pile of trash on the ground.

Lewis Pepper: I don’t search through garbage, but my guess would be that I should go through it to find what Justin was talking about. 

He goes through the trash to find a ripped off bracelet. 

Lewis Pepper: What’s a bracelet doing here? And it looks like it has been ripped off. Darn, there's no name on here. But, maybe I can find some skin cells from the inside. 

Lewis collected some skin cells on the bracelet.

Lewis Pepper: Now that I got the skin cells, might as well give them to Samantha to see what she can find out who the woman is.

At the HQ, in the lab, Lewis goes to see Samantha about the skin cells.

Lewis Pepper: Hey, Sammy. What you got from the skin cells?

Samantha Romenz: You know how I hate that name Lewis. 

Lewis Pepper: Oh come on, it’s a good name for you. 

Samantha Romenz: (sighs). Anyway, I took a look at the skin cells. This time, the cells weren’t damaged at all and I got a match. This bracelet belongs to a certain Lucy Malls. 

Lewis Pepper: Lucy Malls was the one who Joshua attacked? Maybe I can bring her to the HQ to tell me why Joshua attacked her.

At the interrogation room, Lucy Malls was sitting on the chair waiting for someone to talk too. 

She was female, pale white, age 24, green eyes, dyed red hair, height was 5.4, and her weight was 136.

Lewis Pepper: So, are you Lucy Malls?

Lucy Malls: Yes I am. What’s going on?

Lewis Pepper: We heard that Joshua Milf was hitting you. Is that true?

Lucy Malls: Oh god, not him! (Sighs) Yes, it’s true. He kept hitting me.

Lewis Pepper: Do you know why he did it? Was he drunk?

Lucy Malls: No, he was not. But he looked crazy, liked he did drugs. 

Lewis Pepper: Ok, how exactly did you two meet?

Lucy Malls: Well, I’m a prostitute. My boss called me, telling me about him and how he wants to hang out with me.

Lewis Pepper: I see, how long did that last?

Lucy Malls: Not that long, for about 3 hours. 

Lewis Pepper: Ok, I think I got everything for you.

Lucy Malls: Look, I know that Joshua’s dead. But I’m glad he is. That guy was a monster.

Lewis Pepper: Don’t worry, you're safe. If anyone else harms you, call us.

Lucy Malls: Thank you. I will. 

At the lobby of the HQ. 

Vivi Yukino: What a day that was. I finally found the box of the missing painkillers and gave them back to the rightful owner. 

Lewis Pepper: And I found out that Lucy Malls was the woman who Joshua attacked. She said that he looked crazy, like he was on drugs.

Danny Lin: Yeah, about that. I took a look at the body again. And it seems like there was no drugs in his system for the last 24 hours.

Lewis Pepper: What about any mental illnesses? 

Danny Lin: I checked his record, only to find nothing. 

Lewis Pepper: Now that’s strange. A man who went crazy without any problems? This sounds like something we should dig deeper into.

Vivi Yukino: Yeah, that’s something I want to investigate too.

Lewis Pepper: Like I said, this is just the beginning. We have a long way to go. So, let’s show these people that we mean business.


End file.
